1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly to a socket connector having a loading mechanism with a lever supported by a load plate without in contacting with a motherboard during operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors or sockets are widely used in the electronic transmitting field to interconnect two separate electronic components, i.e. an IC package and a motherboard, so as to establish electrical connection therebetween. The connector basically includes an insulative housing, a plurality of electrical contacts received in the insulative housing for contacting the leads or terminals of the IC package. Additional, the connector generally needs a loading device to lock the IC package in a closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,033,198 issued to Chiang, on Apr. 25, 2006 discloses a socket connector which includes a socket body adapted to an IC package and a loading device for locking the IC package. The loading device includes a load plate for pressing the IC package and a load lever for locking the load plate. The load lever has an L-like shape with a transverse portion serving as a pivot and having a cam capable of locking a free end of the load plate. A longitudinal portion perpendicular to the transverse portion is also provided to be manually rotated. A free end of the longitudinal portion is likely to stab and damage an upper surface of the mother board as the free end is moved toward the mother board, especially when the user applies an excessively large force on the free end of the lever. Moreover, the load lever is commonly made of metal and thus has a robust intensity. Therefore the possibility of the damage to the mother board is further increased.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,973 issued to McHugh, on Oct. 25, 2005 discloses another socket having a similar structure in which a hook is provided on a corner of a retention frame to latch a load lever. The load lever is firstly deformed outwardly and moved downwardly to pass the hook, and is then pushed inwardly to be located under the hook and abut against the hook due to itself elastic force. However, when the load lever is pushed downward, it is also possible for it to contact the mother board on which the connector is seated, and therefore, the risk of damaging the mother board exists.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,438,580 issued to Aoki, on Oct. 21, 2008 also discloses a locking means for engaging with a load lever. Compared with McHugh, the hook is designed on a load plate and there is no retention frame employed in Aoki. However, the load lever is also likely to contact the mother board during the engagement with hook. So the risk of damaging the mother board still exists.
In view of the above, an improved socket connector is desired that is able to protect a mother board from damage.